Sakura's Wish
by CheekyPikachu
Summary: Sakura was devistated by the news of Sasuke's death, she is finding it hard to cope without the love of her life, meanwhile Sasuke  who really isn't dead  regrets evrything he ever did to hurt Sakura. Rated T for now, could be M later on, not sure. Enjoy!
1. Please Come Back To Me

I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...I wish I did ^^;

Okay so yeah this is my first Fanfic, well in actual fact the first one that I've posted on here, so please be patient with me okay? ^^

Sakura's Pov

I sit alone beside my bedroom window, staring out at the beautiful yet lonely night sky. I stay there without saying a word, I'm lonely, I'm confused and I'm crying. I may never admit it to anybody, but lately I've been feeling worse and worse as the days go on.

I bow my head, and place my hands together, and I utter "Please bring Sasuke-kun back, every day when he isn't here, I feel empty inside, I just don't want him back, I need him back, please bring Sasuke-kun back to me". I then wrap myself up in my blanket, and eventually I drift off into a deep sleep.

Sasuke's Pov

I'm sitting in my favourite spot, which is behind the waterfall of course, it's rather cold tonight, but I don't mind. My mind is currently focused on something, no someone, who lately I just can't stop thinking about, she is very beautiful, velvet skin, a smile that could put flowers to shame, and silky pink hair.

"Sakura, I wonder where you are right now, and how you're going...when I left you were so heartbroken, do you still feel that way? I wish...I could've stayed, but I had to go, not just to kill Itachi, but for many other reasons". Eventually I go back to where Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo are fast asleep, I'm not tired, and so I sit on a tree branch, to stand watch.

Sakura's Pov

Here I am at the old Team 7 training grounds, waiting for Kakashi Sensei to arrive, he's late of course, no surprise there. Naruto is complaining as per usual, and Sai is sitting under a tree drawing something that I have no particular interest in.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, you see a black cat crossed my path, and I-", suddenly Naruto interrupts, typical..."Don't even bother Sensei, we don't believe you!".

My brother is right of course, Kakashi is always making up wild excuses, and trust me nobody ever believes him. "Okay guys today we have a C rank mission, now I understand that you're all disappointed, but c'mon this will be great experience for you all".

As everyone follows Kakashi sensei, I slowly follow behind, I'm not happy in the least bit right now, "Sensei why do we always do the same type of mission?" Kakashi looks at me with a confused look, before he answers "Sakura, I understand that you miss Sasuke, but remember he was killed by Itachi in that battle six months ago, let it go" I could never let Sasuke go, I loved him with all my heart, I wanted to be with him, but he's gone...

Sasuke's Pov

The sun rises, and yet again I didn't get a wink of sleep, no surprises there, meanwhile my team are getting breakfast ready, not that I really feel like eating anyway. "Suigetsu I'm worried about Sasuke-kun, he hasn't slept or eaten in a week" Suigetsu stares back at Karin, then looks towards myself, then back at Karin again. "Just let him be Karin, he's got love troubles, ya know?" for once in their lives, looks like they are both agreeing on something.

Jugo comes to sit next to me, he's probably trying to talk to me, but I'm off in my own world. Yeah I'm love sick, lame isn't it? I'm even talking to myself; great...I must be going crazy. I soon feel tears roll down my cheeks; I haven't cried in eight years, I can't stop thinking about her, I regret everything I did to hurt her, But I especially regret leaving her.

By now all my team is around me, trying to comfort me I suppose, but I just can't stop the tears, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I just can't stop thinking about her, she was so kind to me, but I just pushed her away, I always do that. Luckily Karin's over me, she seems to be into Suigetsu now, good because I don't need to be smothered right now. "Guys, please leave me alone, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody right now" They back off right away, now I can be left to my thoughts, and to my day dreams, which only include myself and the one I love most, Sakura.

Sakura's Pov

I'm yet again sitting beside my bedroom window, alone of course, I do this every night, and all I do is just look out the window, staring at the beautiful night sky. Except this time I decide to play a song, to reflect my mood of course. "This is for you Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't save you". I turn on the Cd player and start to sing to the song.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out" 

I slowly close my eyes, and continue to sing, softly yet sweetly.

"I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me"

I continue to sing softly yet sweetly, and I open my eyes and continue to stare out the window.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away"

I stand up, and start to move around the room, swaying my hips and moving my arms.

"And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do" 

I'm now dancing to the beat of the song, and I feel at ease.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret" 

It feels like I'm a bird, and I'm free.

"But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken" 

I feel a peace when I'm singing this song, but at the same time I feel just a bit sad.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away" 

I do wonder if anyone can hear me, not that I would honestly care.

"And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah" 

Suddenly there is a crash of thunder, though that does not distract me

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away" 

If anything, the storm makes me more involved in the song.

"And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do" 

I stop dancing, and just return to staring out my window

"Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do"

I wrap my arms around my knees, into a kind of ball position, I break down into tears, and I scream out "Please bring Sasuke-kun back, if he isn't here with me I don't want to live anymore, please bring him back to me..."

Sasuke's Pov

I decided to move on with my team, we're currently trying to find Akatsuki, originally we were going to join them, but after a lot of thinking, I've decided that we're going to destroy them instead. "Okay team when we get there, we're basically ambushing them, Karin and Jugo you two will be in charge of capturing them all, while you guys do that me and Suigetsu will destroy all the traps, and grab all the information that they have on Konoha and all the other countries, got it?" they all nod their heads, but they probably don't know exactly what I'm planning, I don't blame them.

**2 Hours Later**

Okay everything is going according to plan, akatsuki have been captured, and me and suigetsu have obtained all the information that we needed. All we have to do now is question them, by threatening them of course, and then when they least expect it kill them. That isn't the whole plan though, there is much more that we need to do afterwards.

**2 months later**

Our plan didn't go completely as planned, we managed to kill all the akatsuki members, except Itachi, Sasori and Deidara managed to get away. Also along the way Jugo was unfortunately killed, but he died with honour. We still managed to get away with our lives though, and all the information. "Where are we going now Sasuke-kun?" Karin is exhausted, almost all her chakra is gone, her life isn't in danger luckily, "I'm not sure..." honestly where can we go? But I know that we need to find shelter from this horrible blizzard, not just because it's cold, but Suigetsu is practically dying. It was a massive battle in which Jugo died, Sugetsu could still die, Karin is practically exhausted and get tired easily, and I managed to break my left arm, crack all my ribs and badly injure my right eye.

We're all in bad shape right now, and I don't know if we can make it through this one, but then suddenly an idea comes to my head, "Karin, where are we right now?" she was currently holding Suigetsu's body, until she looked up at me, and said "we're in the fire country, about 50 kilometres from Konoha" I think about this for a brief moment, "Karin?" she looks up at me again with a confused face, "Yeah?" there is a moment of silence before I answer, "We're going to Konoha."

So what did you guys think? I know that there are a few things that have been left unanswered, but I will reveal more as the story goes on...

If you liked the story please do review, because if I get at least 10 reviews I will continue the story ^^

I made this for my little sister Kisshu Luva, I had no ideas on what my first story would be, so she said SasuSaku and that's what happened, and personally I'm actually really keen on continuing this story, once I got started I didn't want to stop =D

See you all later, remember to review! ^-^


	2. Love Will Find a Way

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews, really appreciate it ^-^. I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...I so wish I did! So without further ado, I give you the newest chapter of Sakura's Wish!**

Sakura's Pov

I'm working with Ino in the flower shop that her parents own, you see these days us ninja's don't get as many missions as we used to. Ever since most of the Akasuki members were randomly killed in an ambush about two months ago, we haven't had many problems, so only D, C and B rank missions are handed out.

"Hey Sakura, have you gotten a date for the Cherry Blossom festival yet?" ah yes the Cherry Blossom festival, in previous years I used to go with friends, but these days everyone brings a date. "No I don't have one, do I really need one Ino?" Ino stares at me blankly, it's like she's trying to read my mind or something, "Geez Sakura I can read you like a book, and you're still thinking about Sasuke aren't you?" I close my eyes slowly and put down the flowers I was holding, "Hai...I just can't stop missing him...he was the only one for me...and he always will be", I'm clearly crying now, Ino gives me a nice comforting hug and then says, "Look why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll finish up here okay? Ino can be really understanding times, she's a good friend.

I'm on my way home right now, carrying a big tub of strawberry icecream, what can I say? When a girl is upset, icecream is our best friend. I think I'm just gonna get home, go to my room, put on a movie to watch and eat this big old tub of icecream while I drown in my own tears. Yeah that sounds good, all I gotta do is avoid bumping into Naruto, hopefully he's still out on that date with Hinata-chan. They've been dating for about 6 months now and they're very happy together, Naruto shows his true feelings more and Hinata seems a little more confident, I'm happy for them, happy that they found love, someone who cares about them, and who will be with them always. Great now I'm getting depressed, I always do this, and now the memories of me and Sasuke-kun, come flooding back, the time we spent together, as team 7, as friends, as secret lovers.

Sasuke's Pov

Great just our luck, while we were on our way to Konoha, we got caught in a blizzard, Suigetsu's condition has therefore gotten much worse, so much that we now have to take turns carrying him, which has therefore made us even more exhausted than we already were, which means it is taking longer to get to Konoha, which increases our chances of dying out here, The world so hates us right now.

We're currently walking as fast as we can, so we can hopefully reach Konoha soon, but it doesn't look like it at all. Karin is currently carrying Suigetsu and she looks tired, "Karin let me take over okay?" I haul Suigetsu's body onto my back; luckily he's not too heavy. "Sasuke, we're gonna die out here aren't we?" I wish I could give her an answer, but not even I'm sure, we could still die out here if we don't get to Konoha soon. My body feels so numb, I think I'm starting to get frostbite, or at least pneumonia, also my body feels like it just wants to give up, it's tired, I'm tired, we're all tired. "Karin, how far is it till we reach Konoha?" She pauses for a moment, probably trying to recap how far we've travelled. "20 kilometres, the way we're going it'll take 2 days at least." That long? By then we'll probably all be dead.

Karin's Pov

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna fucking die! It's so obvious that we're going to die, why are we even trying to get to Konoha, this is useless!" suddenly Sasuke slaps me, cold and hard, he looks very pissed off. "Karin, you don't understand do you? Look you can just give up and die, but I won't! I actually want to live, maybe I can turn my life around, maybe not, but I won't know if I die, and never will you! Now suck it up and get a grip." For some reason I feel happy, I don't know why, oh wait! I know! "That's the Sasuke I know!" he stares at me oddly, but then he turns away but utters, "Ch whatever, just hurry up."

Sakura's Pov

"Uhhh...I feel horrible...must have been all that ice cream I ate last night...I feel like I'm gonna puke!" Naruto suddenly breaks into a fit of laughter, not funny Naruto, quit laughing. "That's what ya get when you eat too much, hahahahaha!" I wish he would just piss off, if he doesn't I'm so gonna puke all over him, I death glare at him, he gets what I mean so he leaves quickly and quietly. He may be a Baka at times, but he's my brother, and I love him, even though we look nothing alike, and have completely different personalities, we have our good times where we laugh together and enjoy each other's company.

**5 hours later... **

I tried to sleep but I ended up day dreaming instead, someone's knocking at my door, it's probably Naruto, Maybe he's come to bug me more, or to apologize? "Naruto you can come in" he slowly opens the door, and walks over to me, then sits on my bed. Something's wrong, usually he busts in my room without knocking, and jumps on me if I am in bed, but here he is not uttering a word, staring at the carpet with a blank expression on his face. "Naruto are you okay, what's wrong?" he looks towards me and then takes in a deep breath, "Sakura...I don't know how to tell you this...but you know how Sasuke was meant to be dead?" what could he possibly be implying, why won't he get straight to the point! "Well apparently he's alive and in the village." My heart skips two beats, Sasuke-kun alive? And he's in the village! Why isn't Naruto thrilled, this is great news?

"Sakura you don't get it, Sasuke is alive and he is in the village but...he's not well." Now Naruto is making no sense, how can Sasuke be alive and in the village, but not well? "What do you mean Sasuke isn't well?" he had better tell me, Naruto knew about our secret relationship, and he knows I still love him. "Well I don't know how to tell you this sis but...Sasuke's in the hospital, and he's in bad shape". That's all I needed to hear before I was out the door, and on my way to the hospital before Naruto could even blink.

Tsunade's and Jirriya's Pov

"How is he Tsunade?" she looks up at me, and her expression doesn't look good at all, "Jirriya he's gotten worse, I'm not sure if he'll live to tell you the truth, he was so cold when we got him, and I'm finding it truly hard to warm him up, but at least his injuries are under control." Jirriya looks worried, I don't blame him I am too, but God when Sakura hears this, she'll freak. "Oy! Jirriya, c'mon we've got other patients!" gee she's bosy, even when she's worried, oh well that's Tsunade for you.

Sakura's Pov

I arrive at the hospital in less than 30 seconds, it helps that we live close to the hospital and we're ninja's as well. I can't believe that Sasuke is actually alive, I wanted him to be, and he is. But I can't believe that he's in the hospital, Sasuke-kun is so strong and it must've been someone pretty strong to put him in the hospital. "Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Where's Sasuke-kun, can you please take him to me, please!" Tsunade looks at me, but she understands, so she takes my hand and I follow her. "Now don't be shocked okay Sakura?" I nod my head, but soon I realise that we're walking towards the Intense Care Unit, and my heart suddenly sinks.

We walk into the room and I see a horrific site, there is Sasuke, in a bed, wrapped up in bandages, with a breathing mask over his gentle face, and he's hooked up to so many machines. I run over to him and I instantly grab his hand and I break into tears. "W-what happened t-to Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade places a hand on my shoulder; she looks at me with a comforting face. "He's in a very deep coma Sakura, he had bad frostbite, broken bones and some internal bleeding, he also suffered hypothermia, I'm sorry...we'll leave you two be".

"Sasuke-kun I know you can hear me right now, I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to leave your side, I'll stay here and look after you, so please wake up, you mean the world to me..." I'll never leave Sasuke-kun, and I'll never let him out of my sight, because if I do he may leave the village again, poor Sasuke he must have been so confused and hurt.

Sasuke's Pov

"Uhh...where am I? I remember passing out, but I don't feel cold anymore, I don't feel sore anymore, I don't even feel tired or hungry anymore, actually I feel nothing. Does that mean I'm dead, god I hope nope" I pinch myself to make sure; nope I must be alive, because I defiantly felt that. "So if I'm alive why can't I feel anything? Maybe I'm stuck in purgatory, but I can't see any people, or anything, I can only see the colour white, yep I'm in a big white empty place, no wait there are people here, where the hell am I?"

I hear a voice, a girl's voice, and she sounds familiar, who is she I wonder? "Sasuke-kun please wake up, please..." I know this person; maybe she was a childhood friend, "Sasuke-kun, what happened to you, who did this to you, you don't deserve this..." Maybe it's someone from the old Konoha 12? Could be...sounds like she knows me quite well. "I'm glad you came back Sasuke, I missed you, when you left I didn't know why you left me and Konoha, but it's all clear to me now..." Wait...could this be? Sakura talking to me, I'm sure it is. "I just want you to know, that I forgive you, and that I still love you, and I always will." She...still...loves me, after everything I did, she still loves me. "So please wake up Sasuke-kun, because I know that love will find a way."

"Sakura...I wish you could hear me...because...I still love you too and I always will...even if I never see you again, and can only hear your voice, I know as well...that love will find a way."

So what did you guys think? I know there are things that have still been left unanswered, but I promise you that I will reveal more as the story continues on...

Looks like Sasuke and the others finally made it to Konoha, but how did they get to the hospital? Hm hm hm...Another question left unanswered. Well I hoped all you SasuSaku fans liked it, if you did please review! =D

I also hope my little sister Kisshu Luva liked it as well, because she requested a SasuSaku fanfic. Remember make sure to review if you liked it guys! :P


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews, really appreciate it ^-^. I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...I so wish I did! So without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Sakura's Wish! Btw in this chapter you get to see a lot of Kiba, why? Because... I love Kiba, and he's one of the nicest Naruto characters.**

**Kiba's POV **

Sakura's sure been beside Sasuke's bed for a while now, must be 3 weeks by now, I bet she's hungry and probably thirsty... I'll go get her something from the snack machine. Hm... she loves this, oh and this is her favourite! Oh, I like those... Okay now I hope they let me into Sasuke's room.

Yeah you guessed it, I'm not allowed in... Damn that sucks! Oh wait, I'm a ninja! Pfft it's impossible to keep Kiba Inazuka out. "Transportation Jutsu!"

**Sakura's POV**

I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired and I probably smell a little... But honestly I couldn't care less, I just can't keep my eyes of Sasuke and his heart monitor, I know how serious Sasuke's Injuries are because I'm a very good medic nin, and I know that he could still die, but I got to be strong... for Sasuke-kun's sake. Suddenly there is a loud "poofing" noise, I swear if someone's trying to hurt Sasuke-kun more than he already is, I will seriously kill them, quickly yet painfully.

"Who are you and I want to know what your purpose is, and why the hell you're here!" oh you bet I'm pissed off; I'm ready to pounce and attack any minute now. "Eh? Sakura calm down, it's just me Kiba!" oops it was just Kiba... I almost sliced his neck... that would have killed him for sure. "Gomenasai Kiba-kun, I thought you were an intruder, hey wait a minute... What the hell are you doing in here, you're not allowed in!"

"I just bought you something to eat, and something to drink, you must be hungry and thirsty..." Kiba may not look it at times, but he's the bestest friend anyone could have, Shino's one lucky dog to have Kiba-kun as his boyfriend. "Thanks Kiba, glad you were concerned about me, and thanks for the food and drink, they're my favourites." Kiba passes me a smile, and hands me my pocky, and my ice cold Calpis, Kiba's that type of person who knows how to cheer you up, and is always there if you need a shoulder to cry on.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sounds like Sakura's still here, and now Kiba managed to get in here as well... God the ANBU epically fail at keeping people out of the Intense Care Unit, not that I really mind if they're in here, I actually like hearing their voices. It's really boring just lying here, and floating on my back, guess this is what happens when you're in a coma. Yeah I already figured that out two and a half weeks ago... I am an Uchiha, and we Uchiha's are rather intelligent.

I'm glad that Sakura's finally eating and drinking something, now if only Kiba could convince her to go home, get some rest and maybe take a shower. Not that I want her to go, I like her being in here... but seriously, this can't be good for her health. Oh well guess I can't be mad with her... she keeps talking about that Cherry Blossom festival, sounds like she really wants to go with me, well of course I'd like to as well, but here I am... stuck in the boring life of a coma... hn, this is just plain annoying.

**One Week Later**

**Sakura's POV**

The nurses were nice enough to me, to give me food and water, a bed to sleep in and they even let me use the private showers. I believe that everyone is very understanding of mine and Sasuke's strong relationship by now... I told them about it a few days ago, any they're all very supportive, well except for Sasuke's rapid, mouth frothing fan girls, I swear they get weirder each and every week.

**Three Hours Later**

**Sasuke's POV**

Nnnn... Somehow I feel different now, I must be dead, and hell I hope I'm not dead... No wait I can feel something... a hand? Yeah someone's touching me, and they're holding my hand... Is it Sakura's hand? Yeah it's defiantly hers; I know because she has velvet skin, also Sakura smells like strawberries. I can feel something else, what could it be? I quickly sit up but a rush of pain jumps through my body and forces me to lie back down again.

**Sakura's POV**

I may have been dreaming, but I swear I just heard something... I slowly awake and to my surprise I see Sasuke lying there, very much awake, grunting in pain. "Sasuke, you're finally awake! I-I can't believe it, I m-missed you s-so much..." I'm clearly crying by now, but I don't care because Sasuke's awake and that's all that matters right now. "Nnnn! Sakura, it's really you..." he must be in so much pain, I don't want anyone ruining this moment, I know where the painkillers are so I'll go get them, "wait here Sasuke, I'll go get you some morphine for the pain."

I'm back in less than a minute, and I slowly but swiftly inject 5.3 milligrams of morphine into his left shoulder. "The pain should become easier to bare now; I'm glad that you're here with me now Sasuke-kun, you've got no idea how lost I was without you" I lean down to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he shifts his head to the side... that's weird I thought he was glad to see me... maybe he doesn't want to see me, but he sounded so happy to see me... I'm so confused. I move back to sit in my chair, but I leave my hand placed in his, I just don't want to let Sasuke-kun go, I can't.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sakura I'm sorry, I love you, but...we can no longer be together, it's not that I don't love you anymore, I still do, it's just that I've done too much to hurt you, not to mention that I also betrayed the leaf village... You deserve a guy who can take care of you better, a guy who wouldn't leave you crying and screaming out, a guy who isn't me." She's quiet for a moment, but then looks at me straight in the eye and squeezes my hand; "Sasuke, you may of hurt me back then, but everyone makes mistakes... some are just bigger than others. I can forgive you Sasuke, I know you meant well, and the only guy for me is you, I don't want to be with anyone else, because I love you more than anything or anyone in the world."

I can't believe she's forgiving me for all I've done... Sakura's defiantly "The One", I know she is, never thought me Sasuke Uchiha would believe in "The One", who cares... at least I'm alive. "Sakura... arigato, I'll never leave you again I promise."I intertwine my fingers with Sakura's, she smiles sweetly at me, and kisses my hand softly, she probably wants to hug me, but she knows she'll hurt me, she probably also wants to kiss me on the lips, but I've got one of those annoying oxygen masks on, but I guess I need that to help me breathe, guess I'll have to wait, oh well... Sakura's worth it.

**One Year Later...**

**Sakura's POV**

So much has happened in the past year, I've moved out of my old parents' house, and Sasuke moved out of his old apartment, and we've both moved into a rather huge house, actually it's more like a small mansion. We currently have a baby girl, she's three months old, and looks like a miniature version of Sasuke, she's a very quiet baby, and usually sleeps through the night without much of a fuss. Sasuke can't wait till she's old enough to start training to become a ninja, something tells me she'll excel greatly just like Sasuke-kun did.

"Sakura-chan, have you been feeling any better lately?" that's my Sasuke-kun, these days he has much more emotion, he smiles, he cries, and he even laughs now, I think, no I know that I was the one to find the old Sasuke, and bring him back. "I'm feeling all right, a little sick, but I'm sure it's just nausea." I smile at him happily, and he leans in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips, which I gladly accept and return. He smiles at me, then turns around and leaves the kitchen; he's probably gone to check on Sakeru. I remember how she got that unique name, me and Sasuke basically put our names together, jumbled up some letters, and we got the name Sakeru, she's lucky because her name is unique and beautiful at the same time, god I love her, and Sasuke-kun too of course.

**Sasuke's POV**

Good she's sleeping soundly, can't help staring at her, never thought that it feel so special having a kid of your own. I hate to wake her, but If I don't she won't sleep tonight, let's pray she doesn't cry. "Sakeru Sweetie... it's time to wake up" I tap her on the shoulder, she stirs a little in her sleep, but then she starts to cry, guess I wouldn't want to be woken up either if I was happy sleeping. "Shhh...Daddy's sorry okay? Are you hungry, need a diaper change, or do you just want a cuddle?"

I hold her close to my chest and she suddenly stops crying, and instead giggles happily, That's babies for you, one minute they're sleeping soundly, then the next minute they're crying, then a minute later they're all happy again.

**Suigetsu's POV**

"Awwww, doesn't Sasuke make such a good daddy, I want a baby, Karin let's have one! =D" Ow! She hit me, why does she always do that, we're together and she still hits me, it's not fair T_T. "Oi! Why are you crying Suigetsu, you deserved to be hit for what you said, you know that!" Now she's yelling at me to? I thought relationships were about love, with kissing, cuddling and hand holding... Oh! And having sex and making babies of course! But all this relationship has been is just full of is Hate and a little Love, punching, hitting and yelling at Suigetsu, and maybe the occasional kiss...I'm sick of it. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS HITTING ME AND STUFF, AND YOU NEVER SHOW ANY LOVE TOWARDS ME, AND YOU NEVER EVER LISTEN TO ME! ."

I can tell that Karin was shocked by my outburst, but whatever. To my surprise she looks at me with a sympathetic look on her face, wraps her arms around me. "Look Sui-kun, I know I get mad at cha sometimes, most of the time, but I do love you, it's just...I'm a complicated type of girl, ya' know, the "hard-to-get" type. I pull one of my famous sharky smiles at her, she laughs of course, I must look funny when I do that, Meh I know Karin wants to be a mummy, or at least she'll want to be one day, whichever one she is, I'll be cool with, because she was the true one, who saved my life.

**Sakura's POV**

Couldn't help but sneak a peek at Sasuke cuddling Sakeru, it was just way too cute. But there's another reason why I'm here too. I open the door slowly to see Sasuke watching Sakeru hugging/playing with her favourite toy, Elmo of course. "Sasuke, can you come over here please?" Sasuke nodded his head, then he bent down to pick Sakeru up, who mind you was still clinging on to her precious Elmo that Kiba and Shino had gotten her when she was born. He placed her in the crib for the moment, then walked over and sat next to me,

"Sasuke...I'm think I'm pregnant" Sasuke eyes lit up like the fourth of July, until he replied with, "That's great, and you're sure you're pregnant?" I nodded slowly..."Yep, it's what the pee stick foretelled, see?" I showed him the pee stick, and when he saw that it was positive, he jumped up and grabbed Sakeru and her Elmo out of the crib.

"Sakeru you're going to have a little sister or brother, or maybe you'll have both, or maybe you'll get three, four or even five little siblings, isn't this exciting? I got to text Ino, then everyone in Konoha will know in seconds" Sasuke ran out of the room at rapid speed with a smile spread across his face, probably to go and find his mobile phone. What can I say, Sasuke's said he was going to restore his clan, and looks like I'm, no we're going to be having a lot of kids, I don't mind though, but if I get pregnant with five kids, he's the one who'll have to put up with it.

Well that concludes the story "Sakura's Wish" and it looks like her wish did come true.

I enjoyed writing this story very much, especially this last chapter; I hope you all liked it as well :)

And yes I do realize that Sakura is too young to be having children but... 1. I like making teens have little babies, 2 .It's more fun this way, and 3. He's a bloody Uchiha, and we all know that Uchiha's (especially Sasuke) love sex, and to extend or in Sasuke's case, "restore their clan". Poor Sakura she's gonna be so sure: O

Well please make sure to review, if you got any questions feel free to ask me, Peace Out Fellow Narutards, See You All Next Time! =D


End file.
